Strength of Heart, Strength of Mind
by Silvertenshi1
Summary: How different would the journey of the Fellowship have been if there was another person who joined the Fellowship, a person who was completely dedicated to keeping Boromir alive? This chap. we learn some of the girls secrets, and the boys make a mistake!
1. Prologue

[AN. And I know you're all probably thinking, "What the H***!!! Why is she starting another story when the other two aren't done yet let alone rarely updated!!", but for the record this one was not my fault. Lady Hitomi Albatou, who is one of my very best and dearest friends, and I were discussing story ideas for possible stories to co-author and this idea got implanted into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, *stupid plot bunnies, grumble, grumble* Any way so if you want some one to blame, blame her.]  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do NOT own or have in my possession anything that says I own the Lord of the Rings, though if I did you could be assured that I would promptly marry Legolas and we would live happily every after. The Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and no one else, unfortunately. The characters of Destiny and Leilani are mine however and therefore not any one else's to mess with. If you would like to use them in your story please contact me first and I will give you the background and character descriptions that I have created for the two of them for this story.  
  
Summary:  
  
(Book-Verse, AU) How different would the journey of the Fellowship have gone if there was one extra person who joined the fellowship in there journey, one person who was completely dedicated to keeping Boromir alive??? Join the Fellowship as they learn that there is nothing stronger than the bonds of love and the oaths that one may make. Boromir/OC, Legolas/OC  
  
Prologue  
  
It all happened so quickly. One minute Destiny and me were playing in the gardens which surrounded our house. The next thing I remember is my mother telling me to run as these very ugly creatures burst into the garden. They growled something that I couldn't understand but my mother could she yelled at me to run as she attacked the creature. I grabbed Destiny and together we ran as fast as we could. It was the last I ever saw of her. We had only been running a short while when we could hear footsteps behind us. I looked back over my shoulder and the creature that had attacked my mother was following after us. My aunt and uncle ran by us to attack the creatures following us. Destiny wanted to go to them but they told her to stay with me and to run as fast as we could. She reluctantly agreed and held my arm even tighter. We ducked into a building to hind and I almost screamed when I felt someone place a hand over my shoulder. I turned around to see my father standing there. I threw myself into his arms crying with delight. He wrapped his arms around both Destiny and myself, whispering soothing words to us to call us down.  
  
When we had calmed down a little he told us we must leave now. He lead us out of the building and around the back. We had almost made it out of the village when the creatures surrounded us. My father tried to protect us but it was hopeless. I screamed as I watched him be cut to pieces before my eyes. Destiny buried her head in my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I knew at that moment that these monsters had killed everything that I had ever cared about. I wrapped my arms tight around my cousin's trembling body and looked the monster that approached us straight in the eyes. I would not be afraid of these creatures how had brought harm to those I cared the most about. The next thing I saw was the monster's eyes widening in shock before a flash of light caused me to close my eyes.  
  
When I opened them again I was in a place that I had never seen before. I looked down at my cousin's shaking form as she began to cry, we were only 5 and now we were suddenly thrust into a strange new world. I began to comfort Destiny the best I could, but it was no use. As much I had hid it when the monsters were surrounding us I was scared myself. We both went quiet as we heard the snapping of a twig breaking. We huddled together, scared, looking towards the direction in which the noise had come from. We started as a boy of about 7 burst out through the trees and bushes surrounding us. He stared at us in shock as our world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We woke up sometime later, lying in a bed. We both looked around hoping it was all a dream and that we were safe at home. Our hopes were dashed as we saw the strange room in which we had been placed. We looked around at the stone walls which our room was made of. My eyes caught sight of the window in the wall that was letting light stream into the room. I let go of Destiny and climbed out of the bed. I had almost made it to the window when the door opened and in sprung the boy we had seen earlier. He was followed by a young male who was about 12 years old. Destiny whimpered and the noise tore my attention from the two boys, brothers more than likely from how closely alike in looks they were. I dashed back over to the bed and scrambled back on top of it. When I was once more on the bed I gathered my cousin into my arms. When I had begun to move the smaller of the two boys paused in his movements towards the bed. He watched silently as I drew Destiny closer to me. The older boy had by this time walked up behind the younger boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. The younger boy smiled up at the elder one who smiled down at him.  
  
"Hello," the young boy called out. "My name is Faramir, and this is my brother Boromir. Could you please tell us who you are?" I looked at Destiny, who looked back at me. Des gave me a slight nod before burying her head back into my arms.  
  
"My name is Leilani," I said as I looked at the two boys who stood in front of me. "This is my cousin Destiny. I don't mean to be rude but could you tell us where we are?" I asked. Faramir smiled at the two of us before he answered my question.  
  
"It's not rude at all, you were after all unconscious when you were brought here so you wouldn't know. You are in Minas Tirith, the capital city of Gondor," Faramir proudly informed us.  
  
Both Destiny and myself looked at each other once more. We had no idea were Minas Tirith, or even Gondor was but one thing was for certain, we were no where near home.  
  
[AN. As always comments and reviews are much appreciated. I hope that this peaked your interest and I should have the chapter one up soon its already written out.  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
Silver Tenshi]  
  
(March 12, 2004) 


	2. Chp 1 First Meetings

[An. Here's the next chapter of Strength of Heart, Strength of Mind.

Reviewers:

AsianScaper I'm not sure what you meant by the influence of Gaiman, and a prologue is really just a teaser anyway to get people interested in the story. I am however glad that you like the story and I will be sure to continue it.

Galadrielwannabe glad that you have the same thoughts as me about Boromir, however I'm saving him because he is my friends favorite character, mine is Legolas, if you can't already tell. The prologue was written from Leilani's point of view and as such it was written in first person, if this still poses any mistakes do tell me as I do not write in first person much and would like to improve it.

Dread Lady Freya hopefully this will fill in some of the blanks I left if not just be patient all your questions will be answered……. eventually.]

Disclaimer:  
  
I do NOT own or have in my possession anything that says I own the Lord of the Rings, though if I did you could be assured that I would promptly marry Legolas and we would live happily every after. The Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and no one else, unfortunately. The characters of Destiny and Leilani are mine however and therefore not any one else's to mess with. If you would like to use them in your story please contact me first and I will give you the background and character descriptions that I have created for the two of them for this story.

Chapter 1 First Meetings

Many years have passed from the time that Faramir and Boromir had brought Destiny and Leilani to Minas Tirith. Both girls have grown up to be beautiful young ladies whose very presence in the House of the Steward's was much appreciated by all who knew them.

At the age of 8 Leilani and Destiny began begging the two brothers to teach them how to defend themselves. After listening to their begging for over 3 months, with no rest from there pleas, the brothers caved and began to teach the two girls how to fight. To there great surprise the cousins turned out to be great fighters once they were taught the basics. As they grew older there skills only improved. Denethor watched the 4 carefully, keeping note of how these two girls had power over his sons. When Denethor noticed just how skilled the girls were at fighting he called a stop to there lessons, telling them that women have no need to know the art of war. The girls' protests to the contrary however fell on deaf ears as he told them they would now be apprenticed to the Houses of Healing, and that they would have to start acting like the young ladies that they were. This apprenticeship took place when the girls were 10.

Neither really protested this change once they began their apprenticeship as there was no time. Each day was busier than the last as they learned more and more about how to heal the various injuries that came to the Houses of Healing. They learned about the poisons that could kill a man and how to remove them or neutralize them. By the age of 13 the girls were skilled healers whose match could not be found in Gondor. It was after they had achieved this mastery of healing that the girls approached Denethor once more to ask if they may continue there training with weapons. Denethor allowed them to on the stipulation that when not in their lessons they behave like the young women that they were. The girls agreed before leaving the hall calmly. Only once they were certain that they were out of Denethor's sight did they take off running towards the training fields were they knew Boromir and Faramir were training with the soldiers of Gondor.

As the girls had grown more comfortable with their new situation and the kindness that the two brothers had shown them they began to relax. Destiny in particular had blossomed from the scared little girl of 5, to the self-confident young woman that she was becoming. She had a curiosity that surpassed even Faramir when it came to learning new things from the books in the library. The two of them could often be found in the library with their noses buried in some book or scroll. Leilani on the other hand was the complete opposite. Though she did indeed feel more comfortable with there new home in Gondor, she still cared more about protecting Destiny than about protecting herself.

So if was Destiny that shouted there good news to the two brothers when they arrived at the training grounds. Destiny ran right over to where the two brothers were practicing as Leilani trailed behind to watch her cousin. The soldiers who were practicing with the brothers laughed at the idea of the girls fighting but both of them ignored the soldier's jibs, as they awaited the brother's response. They did not have to wait long. Faramir began to smile as he registered just what Destiny had told them. He dropped the sword that he had been practicing with to pick Destiny up by her waist and began to swing her around.

"That's great," Faramir exclaimed, his voice nearly drowned out by Destiny's giggles. Boromir smiled at the picture the two made as Faramir continued to swing Destiny around.

"It is wonderful news indeed," Boromir told them when Faramir stopped swinging Destiny around. "Am I to take it then that you would like to begin right now?" Boromir asked as he stared at the two cousins. Leilani and Destiny looked at each other before smiling and nodding there heads vigorously at Boromir. "Then you had best change out of those dresses than shouldn't you," Boromir chastised them. The girls looked down at the dresses they wore sheepishly before turning and dashing back to there rooms to change. They never heard the protests of the soldiers which surrounded the brothers, nor did they hear the rebuttals of the brothers to the soldiers.

When the girls came back to practice they scarcely noticed that some of the soldiers had left, not wanting to participate in training the two girls. On the way back the training grounds the girls had stopped at the armory to pick up a new set of weapons, the ones they had used before now to small for them. Destiny chose a sword similar to the ones Faramir and Boromir used, just a little smaller so that she could wield it. Leilani chose her favorite weapons, a pair of short swords, just a little bigger than a pair of knives. Destiny's sword was strapped on her belt, while Leilani's short swords were strapped across her back. The two girls walked calmly back to where the two brothers were standing. Any doubts of the girls' abilities as fighters were laid to rest that day as Destiny and Leilani practiced with the brothers. The girls were able to hold there own for almost two hours before faltering. In the case of Leilani, she had almost disarmed Boromir a few times with moves none of the soldiers had ever seen before. From then on the girls accompanied Boromir and Faramir to there training sessions with the soldiers. Each time they were able to find new ways to amaze and surprise the soldiers with which they trained.

It was a few months after this momentous occasion for the girls that they met for the first time Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey as he was otherwise known. The other times that Mithrandir had visited Minas Tirith the girls had been busy with their studies, so they had yet to meet the eccentric wizard. When Mithrandir arrived he spoke first with Denethor who asked him to accompany him to meet with his sons and their friends. Mithrandir's curiousity was peaked as Denethor never before had asked him to follow him anywhere, let alone desire him to speak with his sons. The two walked down to the training field in which the brothers and the cousins were still training.

When they arrived at the training fields Mithrandir's first instinctive reaction was to cast a protection spell on the two young girls that were fighting with the Steward's sons. However a second later he saw that it was unnecessary as the girls were giving back as good as they got. The two girls were holding there own in against the two older boys. A few minutes later a shout of delight could be heard as Destiny disarmed Faramir. Her shout was soon followed by Leilani's grin of satisfaction as Boromir's sword went fling. The clattering of the two swords broke the silence that now filled the training fields. When the clanging of the two swords stopped the silence was broken once more by Faramir.

"Well done you two, that's the first time you've managed to disarm the both of us. You've been practicing Destiny, you've gotten much better."

"Thank you Faramir," Destiny replied as she smiled up at him. Denethor took this opportunity to approach the foursome, Mithrandir following a few steps behind.

"Well done indeed girls. I see that my sons have been slacking in their training if the two of you can disarm them," Denethor called out as he drew closer to the group. The four jumped slightly in shock before the boys looked down at there feet sheepishly. Destiny and Leilani however looked at the old man that had followed Denethor.

"My Lord Denethor," Destiny began. "Who is your companion?" Denethor smiled down at Destiny as Boromir and Faramir lifted there gazes to see Mithrandir.

"Mithrandir!" Faramir called out as jogged over to shake the wizard's hand. "It is wonderful to see you again. Are you going to be in Minas Tirith long?"

"With a welcome like yours my dear Faramir I hope to stay as long as I am welcome," Mithrandir answered him as he smiled down at the boy. "Now Denethor who exactly was it that you wanted me to meet?" he asked as he looked out over the sparsely populated training field.

"These two young ladies," Denethor told him as he motioned the girls forward. "Mithrandir I would like you to meet Destiny and Leilani, two members of my household who I would be proud to call my daughters." Both Destiny and Leilani stared up at Denethor in shock, while the brothers exchanged curious looks as they wondered just what there father was up to now.

"My lord, do you truly mean that?" Leilani asked as she stared at Denethor.

"Of course I do, my dear. It has been 8 years since you first joined us in my household and we have yet to find any trace of either of your families. The fact that my sons are deeply attached to both of you also helped to influence my decision," Denethor told them as he smiled down at them. Mithrandir stared at the Steward of Gondor in shock. It seemed as if the very presence of these girls was having a positive influence on the cold and harsh Steward.

"Oh thank you my lord," Destiny cried out as she threw her arms around Denethor's waist in a hug. Denethor looked startled at her reaction but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I thank you for doing this my lord, but you did not have to. We would have ended up a part of your family anyway," Leilani told him, her eyes slightly glazed over as she looked at something none of the others could see. Destiny pulled back out of Denethor's arms and turned to face her cousin.

"Leilani?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion. Leilani shock her head as her eyes snapped back into focus.

"Des?" Leilani asked, confused.

"What did you mean little one?" Boromir questioned Leilani as he knelt down beside her to look into her eyes.

What do you mean Boromir? What's going on?" Leilani whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'Leilani,' Destiny thought as she walked over and hugged her cousin. "May we please be excused my lord? I don't think that she is well and I would like to get her into bed," Destiny stated as she looked up at Denethor.

"Of course, Destiny. If she still does not feel well at supper I'll send some up to your room for the two of you. You are also excused from the rest of your lessons and duties for today," Denethor responded. Destiny nodded before beginning to lead her cousin to their room. Mithrandir followed the progress of the two girls until they were out of sight. When they finally disappeared around a corner he turned back to his host.

"I think Denethor that I would like to learn more about these two young ladies."

"For that you had best speak with my sons, for they know the two of them the best out of anyone," Denethor informed the Maia. "So I will leave the three of you to your discussions." Denethor then turned and headed back into the tower, intending to check up on how Leilani was doing.

Mithrandir turned to the two brothers. Boromir sighed before turning to lead the way to the library, they would not be disturbed there and there was much to tell the old wizard. Over the next two days the brothers told Mithrandir everything they knew about the cousins.

On the third day after the Maia's arrival the girls once more rejoined life in the Steward's house. Mithrandir observed the girls as they went about there daily tasks. Mithrandir carefully observed the girls hoping to better understand them. He watched as they began their morning by heading to the Houses of Healing. They spent three hours there lending there aid and skills to the healers there. They then attended an hour of lessons with one of the noble ladies of the court. When these lessons were done they attended lunch with the Steward and his sons. After lunch they attended lessons once more before they joined Boromir and Faramir for their weapons training. By suppertime Mithrandir was no closer to figuring out the mystery behind the two girls than he was before. However during supper that night he got a brief glimpse of who the girls really were.

[An. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter I will try to get the next on out as soon as possible. It is already halfway done being written.

As always let me know what you think of my stories as I always look forward to learning I have a new review.

Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]

(Completed: May 5, 2004)


	3. Chp 2 Secrets Revealed

[An. This is nice. Here's the next chapter of Strength of Mind, Strength of Heart. Thanks to my reviewers to!! You guys are the best. A note for anyone who has heard the song, Ademius by Enya. That is the song that Leilani, Destiny, and the children of Minas Tirith are singing at the beginning of this chapter. I don't own it either though!

Reviewers:

g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch glad to know you like the story! Hope that you continue to enjoy it.

Dread Lady Freya glad to know some of the blanks have been filled in for you. As for the cliffhanger… well I seem do that a lot so it's probably for the best if you get used to them.]

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own or have in my possession anything that says I own the Lord of the Rings, though if I did you could be assured that I would promptly marry Legolas and we would live happily every after. The Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and no one else, unfortunately. The characters of Destiny and Leilani are mine however and therefore not any one else's to mess with. If you would like to use them in your story please contact me first and I will give you the background and character descriptions that I have created for the two of them for this story.

Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

Dinner progressed normally as it had each night before, and Mithrandir was slowly getting bored of the political games Denethor kept drawing him into. As the last dishes of supper where being cleared away Mithrandir was surprised to see that no one was getting ready to leave. He was startled even further when both Leilani and Destiny stood from their seats and walked over to where a pair of instruments were stored. The first was a small drum which Destiny picked up, the second a flute that Leilani took possession of. The two cousins then moved to stand in the middle of the hall. The other children in the hall moved so that they were standing on the edge of the hall, spread out do that they surrounded the adults still sitting.

"If it would please you my lord, we have prepared a song and dance that we would like to perform for you," Leilani stated as she stood before the steward.

"As always Leilani, I look forward to seeing what you have managed to create this time," Denethor responded as he leaned back in his chair. Leilani curtsied to the Steward, before turning to face her cousin. She walked a few steps away from the table before beginning to sing. Mithrandir's eyebrows shot up as the cousins and the children began to sing an elvish song, in which the words were pronounced perfectly. Mithrandir watched in shock as Leilani began to dance to the song. Her movements betrayed a gracefulness only found in the elves. When the song was done the hall was in silence for a moment before the entire hall began clapping there appreciation of the elegant song. When the clapping died down Mithrandir stood up to question the two girls.

"That was a truly wonderful my dears. However I'm curious as to how you learned this particular song. To my knowledge only the Elves of Lothlorien even knew of its existence. I am also curious as to how you learned to pronounce the elvish so flawlessly," Mithrandir questioned the girls. The cousins shared a glance before Destiny answered.

"I found the song in the library, along with the music that accompanies it. I asked Faramir what language it was written in so that I could learn how to sing it. He told me that he thought it could be elvish, but that if it was it was no form of elvish he had ever seen. So Leilani and myself tore the library apart to find away to learn how to speak the language. Just as we were about to give up we came across a book that showed the elvish alphabet that the song was written in and the common counter parts. It also had the correct way to pronounce the letters."

Mithrandir looked at the two girls. "When did you first find the song?" he asked.

"A little over a year ago now. It was two months later that we found the book that would allow us to learn the language that the song was written in. It took nearly two months once we had learned the language to teach the others their part, since they didn't actually have to understand what they were saying it was a little easier for them to learn," Leilani informed the Maia. Mithrandir stared at the two cousins in amazement.

"Did we pronounce everything wrong Mithrandir?" Destiny asked as she walked up to stand beside her cousin.

"No my dear, you pronounced everything right. I'm just shocked that you were able to sing such a complicated song. There are not many elves who know that song, and it has been along time since I last heard it," Mithrandir told them. Boromir and Faramir looked at the two with pride, while Denethor just smiled smugly. It was not often that he got to see the great wizard put off balance, and caught by surprise. The song wasn't the only surprise that the girls gave to Mithrandir during his stay in Minas Tirith.

It was nearly a month later before Mithrandir found out anything useful about the identities of these two mysterious girls. Mithrandir kept a close eye on the girls, gathering all the information he could about them. A couple of days before the event Boromir and Faramir had left on a border patrol. The brothers had looked at Leilani strangely when she had insisted that both Destiny and herself accompany them on there patrol. It was only when Denethor had entered the argument and told Leilani that there was no argument in the whole of Middle Earth that would change his mind that the girls stopped insisting. Only Mithrandir heard Leilani mumble to herself, on whether the death of his sons would have been a good enough argument to allow them to go. He did not have time to question Leilani about it however cause she stormed off towards the Houses of Healing, Destiny trailing behind her cousin, glancing back at the two brothers in sorrow as she walked.

The two girls spent the next three days in the Houses of Healing, not even leaving to sleep or attend there lessons. Not even Denethor's sour mood as he ordered them to attend their lessons could budge the girls from their places in the Houses. Eventually everyone gave up on getting the girls to leave and stop there preparations; for they had been gathering herbs and tonics from all over the houses and had brought them all into a room with only two beds.

On the dawning of the fourth day after the brothers had left, the two girls were awake and alert long before anyone else was even awake. They left the room that they had locked themselves into and scurried down through the levels to the Main Gate of the city. They had the gate thrown open before the Second in Command of the patrol that had left with Boromir and Faramir could even knock on the gate to request entrance. The girls started giving orders to the men who carried their injured friends, and within minutes the two brothers were lying in the room that the cousins had spent the last few days preparing.

Mithrandir was drawn to the Houses by the sheer commotion that the returning patrol created as they brought the brothers there and then set about finding healers for their own injuries. Mithrandir managed to slip into the room in which the Steward's sons had been placed unnoticed and found a place out of sight to hide. He watched in amazement as the two girls worked together to heal the brothers. He off-times thought that he could see flashes of light coming from the girls, but he could never get a close enough look at the two to determine what exactly the two of them were doing.

It wasn't until long after the sun had risen that the two cousins were finished. They sat back in their chairs by the two beds and relaxed. Leilani took a few calming breathes to centre herself once more before she opened her eyes and faced Mithrandir.

"You have been watching us for almost a month now Mithrandir. What is it that you hoped to learn from your observations?" she asked as she stared at the wizards hiding place. Mithrandir's eyes widened in shock before he schooled his features and stepped out from the shadows in which he had hidden.

"The two of you are a mystery to me, and too many members of this city. The only people who seem to know anything about are Denethor and his sons," Mithrandir informed the two as he walked towards them. "I would like to learn more about you, possibly even solve the mystery that surrounds you." The girls looked at Mithrandir, before they smiled. They both knew the animosity between Denethor and Mithrandir.

"What exactly would you like to know?" Destiny asked the Maia, as she took a seat at the end of Boromir's to be closer to the wizard. Leilani sat on the end of Faramir's bed, while Mithrandir took a seat on the chair placed at the end of the two beds before beginning his questioning.

The girls told him everything that they knew and could remember about their life before arriving in Minas Tirith. They answered all the wizard's question as truthfully as they could. Telling him about the village that was there home and there families. They told him about the Orcs that had attacked their home and how they had killed everyone but them. They regaled the Maia with stories of all the things they had learned since coming to Minas Tirith as well. While they told Mithrandir their life story they continued to tend to the brothers injuries. They had just finished telling Mithrandir their story when they were interrupted by a commotion outside the room in which they were working. Leilani moved from her position beside Faramir's bed and walked over to the door. She unlocked the door before opening it only enough for her to slip out. She closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry Mithrandir, it's just Denethor. By now the Second in Command should have worked up enough courage to inform the Steward about his sons' injuries and their current placement in the Houses of Healing," Destiny told the Maia as she smoothed the blankets covering Boromir. She looked up at the wizard and smiled at him. "You should return to your hiding place. Denethor is going to want to see his sons and he would not be happy to see that you are here."

Mithrandir smiled back at Destiny before standing and moving back into the shadows of the room. He had just finished hiding himself when the door to the room opened and Denethor strode in, Leilani following slightly behind him with a bemused smile on her face. Destiny shot her cousin an inquiring look, but Leilani just shook her head and mouthed, "Later". Destiny nodded her head and the two cousins moved to the edge of the room to give Denethor time alone with his sons.

Denethor sat with his sons in silence for almost an hour before he turned to face Leilani and Destiny once more. "Why did you insist that you accompany my sons on the patrol Leilani?" Denethor asked as he stared at the older cousin.

"Have you ever had the feeling that something was going to happen, my Lord? Have you ever had a dream you could have sworn was real?" Leilani continued on not even waiting for Denethor to answer her questions. "I have the ability to see glimpses of the future. I had a vision of the slaughter that awaited your sons. I wished to accompany them in the hopes of convincing Boromir to go around the ambush or avoid it all together by continually steering the patrol away from the group of Orcs lying in wait. Orcs killed my entire family my Lord. I saw my father cut to pieces before my eyes. Your sons and now you have accepted my cousin and me into your family. I have no desire, my Lord, to see anymore of my family and friends dying before my eyes, at least not while I can do anything about it." Leilani met the Steward's eyes, not even blinking as she met his stony gaze. Denethor blinked and his widened as he registered what Leilani had said.

"You can see the future?" Denethor asked as he stared at Leilani in shock. Leilani nodded her head to the Steward, never once breaking eye contact with him.

Mithrandir stared at the young girls in shock. He had never heard of anyone outside of Lord Elrond or the Lady Galadriel ever having developed the gift of foresight.

"Tell me immediately if you have anymore visions Leilani," Denethor ordered before he swept out of the room. Leilani stared after the Steward before sighing with relief.

"Guess that means we'll be able to patrol with them now," Leilani said with a smirk on her face as she turned to face were Mithrandir stood. "I would ask you not to tell anyone of my abilities please Mithrandir. I have a feeling it was because of them that our village was attacked by Orcs. I do not wish to bring the same down on my new home," Leilani stated as she held Mithrandir's gaze.

"You can be sure my dear that no one will find out from me," Mithrandir assured her as he slipped out of the shadows. "I will mention this to no one until you tell me that I can. Now I should probably leave. Denethor is most likely looking for me and it would not be good for him to find me here." Mithrandir smiled at the two girls and left before they could comment on his weird behaviour.

It was nearly a week before the brothers were recovered enough to leave the room in which the cousins had secluded them. Even then the girls gave strict orders that they were not to strain themselves and that they were to take things easy for awhile. It was an order that their father approved of and so the brothers were stuck taking the next few days after their release resting. The girls watched the two like a pair of hawks and they seemed to swoop down on them like hawks to whenever they caught the brothers doing something that they shouldn't be doing.

When the boys were finally allowed to return to their full duties they were completely frustrated with the two girls. They ignored them when they didn't have to interact with them. Destiny was nearly crushed by this indifferent attitude that the two brothers were giving them, and Leilani? Well Leilani was angry. She gave them a couple of days to see if their attitude would change. When it didn't though, she exploded.

Three days after their return to their full duties, Boromir and Faramir found themselves trapped between the young girl and the soldiers of their patrol.

"Just what in the name of Arda do you think you two are doing?" Leilani shouted at the two, her eyes flashing silver fire. "I have had enough of this behaviour of yours and it is going to end now! Do you want to know why we wanted you to take it easy for a while, why you spent a week lying in bed in the Houses? Do you really want to know?" she screamed at the brothers who just stared at her in shock.

"You nearly died. In fact if the patrol had arrived back here even a few seconds later, you both would have been dead. That is why you spent two days sleeping, why you had to spend the next five days after than in bed, and when neither me nor your father wanted to hear your complaints anymore, why you had to spend the next four days doing lighter tasks." Tears were visible in Leilani's eyes as she began to calm down.

"And then you had the gall to act like this to Destiny and me. Well I'm sorry, but I won't stand for it. Now things can go back to the way they were or they can stay the way they are now. It really doesn't matter to me, but I truly hope you choose the former, for if you chose the later well," Leilani paused and spread her hand out in front of her to show that she would not be responsible for her actions. "I may just leave on a bed bleeding to death in the Houses if this is the kind of thanks I'll get for saving your lives. The choice is yours my Lords. Please do make a wise decision." Leilani turned and headed back up to the castle.

The brothers just stared after her in shock for a few minutes. Finally Boromir snapped out of his shock and turned to his Second in Command, Beleg. "Is what she said true? Did we almost die from the attack Beleg?" Beleg just stared as Boromir for a bit before answering.

"Yes my Lords. I would have told that the attack nearly took your lives but your father ordered me to be quiet on the matter. On the other hand though, I for one am glad that the young miss finally confronted the two of you about the way you've been treating them lately. They did nothing to deserve the resentment that you have been showing them lately, except save your lives when no one else in the Houses of Healing would have been able to." With that Beleg turned and walked away, many of the soldiers following after him. Soon the brothers were left standing in the middle of the empty field list in there thoughts.

The brothers didn't apologize until two days later when they finally cracked. How could they not with their patrol, Mithrandir, and even their father sending disappointed glances their way. When they made their way up to the girls' room they were over whelmed with guilt as they could hear Destiny's sobs through the door, along with Leilani's attempts to clam her down. Boromir knocked on the door and the seconds until Leilani opened the door seemed like hours to the brothers. Leilani motioned the brothers into the room, closing the door behind them before returning to her cousin's side. She looked up at the two expectantly. Boromir sighed before speaking.

"We came to apologize for our behaviour. We should not have taken our frustrations out on the two of you. We know now that you were just trying to make sure we did not end up back in the Houses of Healing. We can only hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us."

"We can forgive the two of you Boromir, but you lost a lot of our trust with you actions. You will have to gain it back," Destiny whispered from her place wrapped up in Leilani's arms. Boromir met the teary blue eyes that gazed at him.

"I know little one, and I truly am sorry for causing you so much pain. It was not my intent," he told her, a small smile on his lips. Destiny gave a tiny smile back as her cheeks flushed a light red. Faramir smiled as he watched the interaction between his brother and Destiny.

"As it is almost suppertime would the gracious ladies like it if we escorted them down to it?" Faramir asked as he approached where the two girls were seated. He held his hand out with a slight bow at his waist. "My Lady Leilani, it would be my pleasure to escort such a beautiful young lady to supper this evening. Will you agree to my escort?"

Leilani stared at Faramir in shock before smiling. Letting go of Destiny she took hold of the hand he offered her. "My Lord Faramir, I would be delighted to have you as my escort," Leilani answered as he helped her to stand before the two of them walked out of the room together. Boromir and Destiny stared after them in silence, until Destiny giggled. Boromir turned to her and smiled.

"My Lady Destiny, would you permit this humble fool to escort such a beauty as yourself to the supper table?" Boromir asked as he held out his hand to the seated girl. Destiny giggled once more before taking Boromir's hand.

"My Lord Boromir, you are anything but humble. Nor are you a fool. I would be glad to accept your escort to the supper table," Destiny replied as he helped her to stand. In minutes they were making their way through the twisting maze that made up Minas Tirith's hallways.

Mithrandir looked up as Leilani and Faramir walked into the dinning hall laughing together. "That was mean Faramir," Leilani scolded him as she tried to control her laughter. Faramir just smiled at her as he led her across the hall to her seat. The two of them had just gotten settled when Destiny and Boromir walked in. Mithrandir was glad to see a smile on her face again.

In the nearly month and a half that he had been in Minas Tirith he had grown fond of the girls. They reminded him so much of Frodo. Thoughts of Frodo however brought back the reason why he was in Minas Tirith at the moment. He was almost done his research and he need to return to the Shire to confirm his suspicions. He thought about asking to take the girls with him then dismissed them. Denethor would never let him take them away. It was probably for the best anyway. Besides he had a feeling that the two of them were needed right were they were.

Two weeks later when he was ready to leave the girls accompanied the Steward's sons to see him off. "Be safe old friend," Faramir told him as he stood beside Boromir, who nodded his farewell.

"Make sure come back soon Mithrandir, I want to hear more of your stories," Destiny told him as she hugged him before moving to stand by Boromir. Leilani watched the Maia with glazed eyes as the others said their goodbyes before it was finally her turn. Leilani smiled up at the wizard before throwing her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Come back soon Mithrandir, and remember your promise," she whispered to him as she loosened the hug a bit. She looked up a Mithrandir as she pulled back out of the hug, her silver eyes glazed over as she saw something only she could see. "Why do you insist on wearing grey Mithrandir, when the white awaits you?" Mithrandir froze in his movements towards his horse at her words and he turned back to face Leilani, her eyes once more clear.

'_What do you mean by that child?_' Mithrandir puzzled as he looked down at the young girl. He smiled at the cousins and the brothers before turning once more and mounted his horse. He turned the horse and began his journey out into Middle Earth. They watched until they could no longer see him before turning to go back to their duties. It was a long time before any of them saw him again.

[AN. And this chap is done! GO ME!!! This chapter got cut before I had originally cut it on paper but to put the next part in would break the flow of what this chapter has accomplished. So it gets bumped to the beginning of _Chapter 3 Visions and Travels_. I just recently started writing it out cause I hit that chap and realized I needed my LOTR books which I didn't have them with me. I will try to have it done soon but I can't make any promises.

Till then keep reading,

_Silver Tenshi_]


End file.
